


Real Genius

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dominic Cooper's Howard Stark is the only valid Howard Stark and that's on that, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Young Howard Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You’re the SSR’s newest hire in the lab, and Howard is determined to gain your affection.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Real Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that were requested for this fic are bolded.

"How's everything at the SSR going?" Howard asked Peggy one day as her and Daniel sat down at the table. They'd started getting together for dinner once in a while after the Peggy moved in with Daniel, because they would rarely see each other. "You guys don't call for my technological assistance anymore." 

"That's because we hired a new scientist," Daniel said. "And she's actually competent." 

"Wait, she?" Howard asked, interest clearly piqued. "And what happened to what's-his-face? Samberly?" 

"Dr. Samberly was recruited to a secret project for the Federal Bureau of Investigation," Peggy said. 

"They're stuck with him now," Daniel added. Peggy shot him a look for that comment, and he shut up. 

"So what's this new scientist like?" Howard asked Peggy. "Is she cute?" 

"She has a brain that could rival yours, and she's good at her job. And no, you can't meet her." 

"Why not?" he asked defensively. 

"Because that would decidedly be a bad idea," Jarvis cut in, sitting down next to Ana. "And besides, you have more than enough work to do here already." 

"Why would it be a bad idea?" 

"Because you would ignore every other responsibility you have just for a woman! And it's not like you don't do that already," Peggy said. "And besides, I don't think Y/N would fall for your tricks." 

"Oh no, now you just made it a challenge," Jarvis sighed. 

***

You pretty much kept to yourself in the SSR. You were friendly with Peggy and Daniel, and you enjoyed talking to Rose, but outside of that, the only time that you spoke to the other agents was when they came into the lab with specific questions. So you were a little bit shocked when Howard Stark came waltzing into the lab one day, seemingly out of nowhere. 

"You the new lab rat?" he asked, shooting you a glowing smile. You knew that he was friends with Peggy, so it wasn't too odd that he could have gotten into the SSR without anyone knowing, but it was odd that he was in the lab, where Peggy didn't work. 

You nodded. "Why? Did Peggy or Daniel send you?"

He shook his head. "No, I wanted to see what the SSR lab was up to. Is that a crime?" 

"That depends, why do you care?" You were definitely wary of this man, and you didn't think that was unfounded. After all, he didn't have a great track record around dangerous and possibly unstable weapons. 

"Maybe I just want to talk with the pretty scientist about what she's working on?" 

You fought the urge to roll your eyes, you knew he was a womanizer. "I don't think you'd care about what I'm working on right now," you said. 

"Well, what is it?" 

"It's a new formula for Peggy's knockout lipstick," you said. "This version would keep the victims unconscious longer, and after a few minutes, would be completely untraceable." 

"That's genius," he said. "You're not wearing it right now are you?" 

You didn't get a chance to respond to that before the door opened and Peggy stepped into the lab. "Howard, I didn't know you were here," she said. "You're not bothering Y/N are you?" 

"No!" he defended. 

"A little bit," you said at the exact same time. 

"Come on, we have to talk to you about something anyway," Peggy said, practically dragging him out of the lab. He shot you a wink as he left the room, and you went back to your work, trying to ignore the small smile you felt growing on your face. 

***

The first time you saw Howard's mansion, you were with Peggy and Daniel. They had received an urgent call that there was some trouble, because Howard did something (that wasn't explained in the distress call), and now the building may or may not explode (you weren't quite sure). She led you down into the lab, where Howard and Jarvis were running around, trying to handle to situation. You immediately walked over and started to ask what was wrong. **"Give me a minute,"** Howard said, right as the panel he was working on started to smoke. **"Or an hour."**

Thankfully, whatever Howard was trying to do wasn't that difficult, and you were able to start working on whatever you could. Jarvis was nice enough to try and explain what you had to do, and soon even Peggy and Daniel were working on different things as well. 

After about an hour, Howard finally ripped off his goggles and sighed in relief. "Is that it?" Peggy said. "Are we safe now?" 

"I think so," Howard said, looking around. "Just a small mainframe hiccup." 

"Small?" Daniel said, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, I am going to need some help putting everything back together though," Howard said quietly. 

"I'll help," you said.

"That's settled then," Jarvis said. "I can drive you home when everything is done Miss L/N." 

***

It didn't take that long to get everything back in order, and soon the lab was neat and organized. "Thank you for staying," Howard said sincerely. 

"Don't worry about it," you said. "I get it." 

"I still feel bad that I kind of took over your day," he said. "How about I buy you dinner, to make up for the fact that you had to help me not blow up my house today." 

You were quiet for a few moments before responding. "Like a date?" you asked bashfully. 

"Not unless you would like it to be," he said. "But I'd very much like it if you would agree to go on a date with me." 

"Really?" you asked, surprised. 

"Not only are you absolutely gorgeous, but you're smart, funny, and kind. I want to find someone who I can laugh with, and who understands some of the crazy happenings that make up my life."

You gave him a bright smile, and you walked over to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'd like it if this was a date too," you said. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, taking your hand and leading you out of the lab. 

Jarvis smiled at the two of you as you left, and watched you playfully swat Howard away as he tried to kiss you outside of the car. He just had to call Peggy and tell her what he just saw.

_\- the end -_


End file.
